The One Death that Affected Many
by Zero Flower 333
Summary: AU Fifth year after the Lake incident. After Lily dumped Severus, Severus decides his life was no longer worth living and plans the ultimate revenge by killing himself because of his hopelessness, along with Lily's unforgiving behavior. With Severus' death, lives are changed, and with it, Fate and the WW forever. Unforgiving Severus, Major character bashing, creature gathering
1. Prologue: The Suicide

The One Death that Affected Many

By Zero Flower 333

Summary: AU Fifth year after Lake incident. After Lily dumped Severus, Severus decides his life was no longer worth living and plans the ultimate revenge by killing himself because of his hopelessness and Lily's refusal to forgive him for his actions, even though she treated him the same way, and never asked for his forgiveness, despite her callous behavior. With Snape's untimely death, lives are changed, and with it, the world of magic and Fate herself. Unforgiving/Suicidal Severus, Major Character Bashing

Prologue: The Suicide

Severus Snape was not having a good day. James Potter and his merry gang made him hang upside down and swallowed some soap bubbles. He saw Lily Evans flirting with Potter and even smiled at his torment, implying that he deserved the suffering Potter heaped upon him. Afterward, Severus did not know what happened and called Lily a mudblood. Severus knew what he did was wrong, but Lily was even worse and his image of her as his guardian angel began to tarnish when Lily left him to Potter's so-called tender mercies. He decided that Lily was angry at him and everything would be patched up later.

However, when Severus tried to apologise for his actions, Lily had enough of him and decided to dump him like an unwanted piece of garbage. He did not even say anything, and Lily, in her cruelty, even had the guts to show no mercy to the one who introduced her to the Wizarding World and even denounced him in front of her Gryffindor buddies and Potter himself, who was smirking in the background.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Severus saw clarity after Lily, no Evans slammed the door of the Fat Lady for the first time in his life. Lily Evans was not his guardian angel, nor his best friend of seven years. His former best friend is gone, leaving a hypocritical, self-righteous, and a fair-weathered friend who only used him to her advantage and dumped him like yesterday's trash when he said the wrong thing, yet she did it twice, once by calling him Snivellus and the other to tell him to wash his underpants. Well, he would not be putting the likes of her any longer, she was no longer worthy of being protected and cherished, even though she did nothing to stop her house-mates bullying him.

Severus also saw that he was being used by everyone around him. Evans as a useful confidante only to be tossed like trash, Potter and his gang as an unwilling punching bag, Dumbledore as a target to keep his pets in line because he was a poor half-blood, and the Slytherins for his genius and brains. Currently Severus was in the Slytherin Common Room, deciding his current plan of action without any interference at midnight, when everyone was asleep. Severus decided that he would not go back to Spinner's End, since if he goes back, he would endure the abuse of his father and unwanted memories of the friend who betrayed his trust to flirt with Potter and to increase her social standing at his expense. Nor would he want to continue attending Hogwarts any longer, since he would be bullied at every turn by the betrayer Evans, who actually condoned the petty behavior of her housemates by her refusal to help and defend him, along with her Gryffindor friends who were always prejudiced and influenced her so much that he saw her as one of his chief bullies along with the Marauders instead of his best friend.

Severus also got his rose tinted lens removed when Lily is involved. For the first time, he saw that Evans was only using him for comfort and never even listened to him when he tried to tell her of Black and Potter's "prank" with the werewolf Lupin. Severus now saw Evans as a backstabber who was unconcerned for his welfare, even though he always cared about her, despite his problems at home. However, after Evans' betrayal, love and care was no longer in Severus' vocabulary, leaving only feelings of revenge, hatred against the world in general, and for the first time, thoughts of suicide because his life was no longer worth living.

Severus himself was planning his departure before the semester ends, which would be two days later. Since he decided that he would not return anymore, why not plan the ultimate Slytherin revenge against those that should had protected him and betrayed him at the same time?

In less than thirty minutes, Severus devised his ultimate revenge that would cause the guilty to suffer, but at the price of his life. Severus would gladly give his life because if he dies, he would no longer suffer the injustices of the world and he would not see the corruption of the institution that was Hogwarts and the people that inhabit it that should had cared about his welfare. As for the Slytherins, he would miss the days when he saw the Gryffindors being victims of Slytherins, but he would not miss the days of doing homework for them when they had the brains to hurt someone that was innocent as a first-year because of his poverty.

Severus devised a plan of his cunning that even Slytherin himself would admire, if the plan was not costly. In Spinner's End a year before the betrayal, he accidently saw a ritual next to his mother in the living room that would affect everyone around him. This ritual is called Betrayal Justice, and it has two conditions, which fits him fine. The first condition was that the person must suffer betrayal and hatred from the person he/she trusted the most and the people that should had protected him, but did not because of their selfish desires. The second condition was to cut one's non-wand arm and to kill himself with the Killing Curse to determine if his soul was worthy or not of justice, righteousness, and protection from the cruelty. The Killing Curse is the sole factor to determine if the person is worthy of protection or not, since it judges the intent and it is part of Magic, making her judgments just. Unlike other Killing Curses, where the body decays after death, this ritual would allow the body to be as fresh until justice is completely done, in which by then the soul was greeted by his creator to an unknown destination.

Severus knew that he needed to set this plan immediately or it would be too late. This ritual, unlike other rituals, would make Magic do your work for you even if the caster was not there because Magic is a fair being that does not like betrayers, abusers, racism, and death, but this is an exception because the person was betrayed by the entire world and revenge must be done or the magical community would decline because of petty grudges and prejudice. Severus knew this would work, and fifty minutes later, alone in the Slytherin Common Room in one of the sofas, he got a Pensive (which he saved all his money for) and stored all of his memories of it, from the abuse of his father to Evans' betrayal and the despair he felt, since Severus knew that an investigation of his death must occur before any revenge could take place. He also placed a few charms on the Pensive and wrote several letters about notes and to pinpoint the reasons of his suicide and then he cut out his left arm with his reliable Potions knife, wincing in pain in the process. By then, Severus welcomed death, with the blood dripping in his left arm, he remained firm, thinking all of the betrayals for a few minutes before he pointed his wand at himself and said, "Aveda Kedarva!" and died in the Slytherin Common Room, in peace and smiling, despite the pain his lost arm caused because he knew that Hogwarts and the entire Wizarding World would be judged for their actions against him.

Unfortunately, no one was alerted the death of Severus Snape until morning in Hogwarts because no devices or Hogwarts magic tell when a Slytherin died because the Headmaster himself was prejudiced against Slytherins and that Dumbledore does not think any Slytherin was worth protecting because they were evil just because of the House they were sorted in.

The moment after Severus' death, Magic herself intervenes and decides to do her first course of action, to tweak the Pensive and to send someone to be know of her wizard's death, since she considered the abused child her own son…and gave him powers to create his own spells…despite the dark and cruel world he suffered…he was loved but he never knew about it…because Magic cannot show herself because of restriction from above…

Questions:

How did Severus get disillusioned about his so-called best friend?

Because he saw her smile at his torment and never even helped him once in their so-called friendship together for seven years. At first he did not want to think about it, but as her behavior appears more uncaring and more supportive to his tormentors, he had some serious thinking to do, and did not like the revelations he found…that and flirting with Potter was damaging his image of Lily. However, when Severus realizes that Lily would never forgive him, no matter how many times he said sorry while she did nothing, he finally realized his ex-best friend was a phony hypocrite who only cared about her shallow self and being in love with Potter, which was the final straw for him.

What letters did Severus wrote? You did not list them!

Letters of statement of his death, why his death occurred, his will, and letters to the so-called Hogwarts population in general happy about his torment while they did nothing and a letter to the five big Gryffindors, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and his so-called friend Lily Evans. Oh yeah, a letter for Dumbledore for failing his duty, prepared in advance because of his quick thinking skills and the other letters he had written before his suicide, which included the letters to Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins

Next chapter: Magic plans to send outsiders of those responsible of the deaths to Hogwarts with help and planning revenge in the most Slytherin way possible

Do you like this fanfic? Please rate and review!

Will try to update at least once a week

Before I forget, Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I do not own anything


	2. Chapter One: Magic and Gringotts

The One Death that Affected Many

By Zero Flower 333

Summary: AU Fifth year after Lake incident. After Lily dumped Severus, Severus decides his life was no longer worth living and plans the ultimate revenge by killing himself because of his hopelessness and Lily's refusal to forgive him for his actions, even though she treated him the same way, and never asked for his forgiveness, despite her callous behavior. With Snape's untimely death, lives are changed, and with it, the world of magic and Fate herself. Unforgiving/Suicidal Severus, Major Character Bashing

Chapter One: Thoughts of Magic Herself, Plan Formed and a Visit to Gringotts

Magic herself was summoned after the death of her beloved wizard, who killed himself in despair because of an undeserving and unforgiving friend who does not care about his problems, even though her housemates caused him pain from day one and she did not do anything about it. When Magic saw the callous way the Evans girl treated her "best friend" during the post-werewolf incident, she wanted to take revenge on her wizard's behalf, but cannot because blood must be spilled in a horrible way and an undeserving abuse life must occur before her essence could take the role of avenger and the defender of justice.

Her beloved wizard Severus was one of the only few wizards who truly cared about her, unlike his "friend" and the other students attending Hogwarts. Back then, before the Marauders roam around Hogwarts and the murder of innocent Myrtle around thirty years ago, Hogwarts was an institution that was fir to educate young minds. Now, the past glory of Hogwarts was gone, which was replaced as a lion's den, pouncing on innocent students who do not deserve the rough treatment just because all of the Professors and the Headmaster condoned the bullying of her wizard.

Unlike other wizards, who used her powers for selfish desires, Severus used his powers selflessly, experimenting restoring those who were poor like him and treated her as a precious jewel, because he had no one to latch to, and Lily does not count because of her hypocrites and double standard behavior. Magic saw the potions her wizard had created and along with her lieutenants, were all impressed because they were experiments that could help the creatures and the people in need. One potion was near completion that could cure Dragon Pox. Another potion was halfway made and it was a potion Magic herself hoped would be developed, but it would never happen because selfish wizards in Hogwarts killed the creator who invented the potion with their cruelty. This potion was a potion that would restore the powers of magical creatures, which was restrained by barbaric wizards during the goblin wars. Magic herself saw the experiment Severus did to the creatures of Hogwarts and was impressed, despite the fact that with this potion, magical creatures would only half of their maximum power of their past ancestors. During the past, Magic and her lieutenants may be able to restore human and creature magic, but magical creatures would need to be sacrificed to achieve the outcome and Magic does not want to get her hands dirty in order to restore magic unless the human or creature deserved the death sentence, even if the creature was termed "evil" by current wizarding vocabulary. Severus invented many other potions and spells, but now that their creator was dead, his potions and spells died with him. A great loss and talent wasted because of corruption, selfishness, betrayal, and greed.

When Severus used a ritual to summon her and her lieutenants to help, Magic knew that he was going to die and even before then, she vowed to herself that she would take revenge to those responsible for the death of her beloved would-be Potions Master, Spell Scientist, and the third born Spell Creator to ever being born. Spell Creator was a talent one was born with and cannot be transferred to other people and if a wizard does not have the power to be a Spell Creator when they were born and ascribed the talent, then they would never receive the talent, no matter how talented and knowledgeable they were. Two other Spell Creators, Merlin and Salazar Slytherin, had the power to create spells, yet their spells were stolen and illegally copyrighted by others because they "found" the spells in various books and never even looked at the author's name or title of the book! Behavior like this would need to stop or corruption would ensue for stealing one's work, which would damage the balance of the Wizarding World. It was already damaged, but to see it shook the very core? Unbelievable! They also dared to say Salazar was dark when it was the wizards themselves who stole his spells. What hypocrites they were for treating a dead man's work like that! Salazar, like Severus, was her beloved wizard, and she vowed to punish those that dared to call him evil. Godric Gryffindor was the evil one when he wanted to put dementors to guard the prison of Hogwarts because he does not believe in anyone's innocence, while Magic and Salazar knew that more than half were innocent parents who only feared magic because they do not understand it. How cruel can a reversal of fortune could be? She would clear Salazar and Severus at the same time, even if it was the last thing she did!

Unlike other petty wizards, who only cared about harming innocents that never harmed them, Magic only punishes those that cause the harm to her beloved wizard, which included the Marauder bullies, the so-called friend Lily Evans, the entire Hogwarts population who condoned the action and did nothing to help, and even magical creatures that neglected their duty. Headmaster Dumbledore was high on her list because he threatened her beloved wizard to keep silent about an incident that scarred him for life while letting the bullies roam free with rewarded points in the process! If that was not corruption, Magic does not know what else is. The punishments must be dealt with or corrupted wizard kind would never learn from their mistakes to harm innocents.

Suddenly, in a flash of rage, Magic summoned six of her loyal lieutenants in the Slytherin Common Room, who were known as Justice, Lightning, Teleporta, Legitim, Soother and Trapper and each lieutenant had their own power, based on their name. Magic told Trapper to guard everything of the decreased wizard, in cause funny business may happen, while the other five lieutenants would alert the families of the students who actually condoned the bullying and watched it happen in amusement. No one is getting away with this, not even if the son's parents was the Minister of Magic herself!

Magic knew that Teleporta had the power to teleport all of those responsible to Hogwarts, Lightning had the power to speed teleports, Legitim had the power to read the minds and thoughts of anyone she was near within ten feet, Soother had the power to sooth all fears and make the individuals around her feel better, despite their tiredness, and Justice would ensure all would be treated fairly. Magic herself disabled all of the wards and magic of Hogwarts so anyone could now enter, even the Dark Lord himself, since she had the power to boost or nullify all magic, as long as magic traces appear, especially muggle families that had relatives that used magic.

Now that her lieutenants had teleported themselves and are busy summoning the families of those responsible for the cruel deed, Magic decided to search for individuals that were important or necessary witnesses to plan for justice. Even though over a thousand years later, her true form was a beautiful as the goddess Athena, who in her wisdom before her death when Mount Olympus was destroyed, along with the gods because of the Giants, who were mortal enemies that killed themselves the same time when all of the gods died because their goal had been achieved. Athena, in her wisdom, had hidden Magic from the Giants by making her invisible, which would affect her invisibility in her later life, such as the inability to help innocent lives. Who knew that selfish wizards would restrain creature magic because of their fear and prejudice, along with the bullyism of innocents? If Athena, her creator, would had lived, she would surely roll on her grave to see such barbarism happening!

No more! Now that Magic had a plan in mind, she teleported herself from the Slytherin Common Room and in the middle of the night, teleported to Gringotts and yelled at a goblin nearby to bring King Ragnok out so they could have a long overdue meeting.

The goblin said that their king was too busy for the likes of her, implying, "Even if you were pretty, why would our beloved king wanted an audience with you?" Magic glared at the poor goblin and show off her powers, causing the fearful goblin to wet himself and ran away, deciding to bring King Ragnok at once, even if he got scolded, or he would face the face the fearsome woman who would show him no mercy if he did not do what she said. In an instant, the goblin teleported himself, leaving Magic alone in her righteous anger.

Now that the goblin was gone, Magic knew that King Ragnok would come and see her, because he owe her a lot of debts and gave him a position that most goblins were envious of, which was the manager of Gringotts and the King of the goblins when Ragnok helped her fight against his father, Librok, who was an abusive father to his son and was only thinking of gold and greed, which started one of the goblin wars that stripped all magical creatures of their inner magic. As much as Magic tried to restore the magical powers, it was impossible because hard work, love of magic, and potion making from one individual were involved before any restoration would happen. Severus would had done much, if he had not despaired and killed himself because of an uncaring institution and the entire populace inhabiting it…

Now that five hundred years had passed, why has King Ragnok and his goblins neglected their duties to help a poor boy? Sure, they did put in some effort, but it was not enough and Magic knew when wills were created, despite her powerless invisibility because her essence were sealed in every will. She needed to confront Ragnok in less than thirty minutes why he had neglected his duties in owling or telling her beloved wizard that he was the heir of the Prince and Merlin fortune, despite the fact that his mother was disowned as a Prince, before she would start her revenge against the Wizarding World.

Ten minutes later, King Ragnok came and yelled at the goblin for interrupting his meeting with an important client until he saw Magic, who was glaring at him as if he did not deserve her favor all those years ago. Suddenly, King Ragnok stopped yelling at the goblin, swallowed his pride, and bowed to Magic, saying, "Mistress, I had not expected to see you in all these years when you disappeared because of the massive use of magic to restore creature magic after the last goblin war. What have I done to deserve such anger from you? Please tell me, Mistress, or I will feel I had failed in my duties"

The other goblin stared at his king, gobsmacked at the once prideful king who would never bow to anyone, yet he showed respect and even bowed to this woman! He also called her Mistress! Just who the hell is this woman that his king would show humility to?

Magic glared at Ragnok and said with restrained anger, "King Ragnok, care to explain why you and your goblins neglected your duties to Severus Snape, even though he never stepped foot in Gringotts once? You got thirty minutes to explain or I will give your position to another goblin!"

Ragnok winced, and began to bring his report. Needless to say, Magic was not happy with the details Ragnok had given her and decided on more methods of revenge to bring justice…

Next chapter: The Confrontation at Gringotts, along with The Hogwarts Gathering, Part One

Thanks to excessivelyperky's view about the potions Severus had invented. Never thought of that until her review gave me some ideas. Still formatting the Dumbledore and the Hogwarts confrontation, hopefully to be updated after The Hogwarts Gathering, Part Two

Please rate and review

If you have any questions, please post

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing


	3. Chapter Two: Gringotts Confrontation

The One Death that Affected Many

By Zero Flower 333

Summary: AU Fifth year after Lake incident. After Lily dumped Severus, Severus decides his life was no longer worth living and plans the ultimate revenge by killing himself because of his hopelessness and Lily's refusal to forgive him for his actions, even though she treated him the same way, and never asked for his forgiveness, despite her callous behavior. With Snape's untimely death, lives are changed, and with it, the world of magic and Fate herself. Unforgiving/Suicidal Severus, Major Character Bashing

Chapter Two: The Confrontation at Gringotts

Ragnok had never seen his most trusted friend, Magic, looked so angry. He knew her in the past and that she would never be angry unless being provoked and had a very good reason to be, such as hearing his father abusing him because he was not as greedy as him. Ragnok knew that he had to explain or he would face his friend's wrath for eternity.

Ragnok said, in fear of being demoted and disappointing his friend, "Mistress, we goblins did try to contact him, but he never returned any of our letters. We thought that he hated his Prince heritage because his grandfather disowned his mother for marrying a Muggle. But when Severus was born, he felt guilty and wanted to remove the disownment from his daughter, but cannot, so he left everything, including books, potion ingredients, billions of Galleons, the Prince Manor, and even the heritage of being the Prince heir by renaming himself Prince, despite his half blood status, but-"

Magic stared at Ragnok with fury, saying, "I know Augustus Severus Prince willed everything to his grandson, despite his half-blood heritage, because he felt that he had betrayed his family morals by disowning his only daughter in a fit of rage. He also proclaimed Severus as his heir and wanted him to manage his estate better than he did, by disowning his daughter. About Merlin's will, you should know only Spell Creators are allowed to access and Severus had these powers before he died. Anyone else accessing Merlin's vaults would die a most painful death. Why had you not alerted him? Now Severus is six feet under because of your incompetence and at the influence of corrupted wizards!"

Ragnok cannot help but cry at his oldest friend rebuking him. The other goblin saw the tears and wanted to comfort his king, despite his hard heart, but one glare from Magic made the goblin stood in silence, shocked at everything that happened, could only stare at his king, who was losing his dignity. Ragnok said, "I did try, but the parents of Severus Snape did not want to hear anything from the Wizarding World. I tried to contact them five years ago since Augustus died, but they slammed the door on me, treating me as if I was not there. I agreed to leave them alone, much to my everlasting shame." He cried harder, not wanting to show weakness to the goblin next to him, but cannot help it because his oldest friend was disappointed with him.

Magic could only glare at Ragnok, yelling, "You have failed in your duties. I trusted that you would take good care of the affairs of the Wizarding World after my departure of trying to restore creature magic, but I got overpowered, so my powers were gone. You saw me disappear all those years ago! I guess I was wrong and my mistake in judgment caused Severus to die a senseless death! Do you want to restore our former relationship by making amends or are you content not caring about my affairs?"

Ragnok now was at a world's end. He wanted his oldest friend to be his companion again like in the old times. He knew he had failed her and would do anything for her to forgive him, even if he would be whipped with his goblins watching the punishment. With heavy breaths, Ragnok said, "Mistress, forgive me. I had failed you and Severus. Despite my failures, I wanted to make amends with you so I could be worthy to you like I did in the past." After he said this, he bowed to Magic, whose glare soften at his humility.

Magic wanted to stay angry, but cannot because Ragnok was one of her only few true friends currently living in this world and she still wanted to give a chance, despite his current failure. She would not be like Lily Evans, who never forgave Severus for one slip of the tongue when he was humiliated by the bullies she loved and even approved of their actions. Who knows when the straw would break the camel's back? Her glare gone, Magic said in a determined voice, "King Ragnok, I will forgive you of your failures, but it would take a while before we could have the same relationship as we did in the past. In return, you must come with me to take revenge for Severus, since you also failed him and wanted to make amends. Would you do it for your old friend?"

Ragnok just stared, shocked at being forgiven so easily. He knew Magic would punish or ignore first, then forgive. He knew Magic decided to give him a chance and promised not to disappoint her in the near future. With a smile and the last of his tears dripping, he said, "Yes, I will make amends and will follow you whether you go, even if it leads to my death, since without you, I would not be in my current position today."

Magic smiled approvingly. She said without her anger tone, "I need you to get the Prince and Merlin wills out as part of my revenge. Afterwards, we are going to gather creatures and the important people of the Ministry for my revenge. Ragnok, do you agree?"

Ragnok tensed. He wanted to travel with his old friend, but to see the wizards that treated his kind and other creatures with prejudice and disrespect? He decided for a few minutes, and then said, "I will go with you, even though I would be facing selfish wizards, since I missed you after all these years. I know you do not fully trust me yet, but I will prove my worth to you like I did in the past. Griphook!" He yelled at the goblin next to him.

Griphook, who just stared in silence between his king and the mysterious woman, finally jerked when he heard his king's voice. He never thought he would be seeing king's weakness and despite his curiosity, said, "Yes, King Ragnok?"

Ragnok gave him a glare because of his humiliation and wanted the goblin to think that he had no weaknesses, said, "Gather the Prince and Merlin wills and give the real copies to me. Tell Shipsook to make copies of the wills before giving them to me. Finally, tell Nalatok that he would be temporary king while I am away with my friend. Is that clear, Griphook?"

Griphook said, "Of course, my king." He immediately left them alone, despite his wish to stay.

While Griphook left to do his duties, Magic and Ragnok began to talk to each other about going-ons in the Wizarding World, which included the topics of Lily Evans and disloyal friends, the inventions of Severus that would never be shown to the world, bullying in Hogwarts where the Professors and the Headmaster who cannot see under their noses, judgment time, and that they must finish gathering witnesses before everyone at Hogwarts goes to eat breakfast at the great hall to show the ultimate surprise so the show would begin. Ragnok was impressed about the judgment show, but was disgusted of the behavior of wizardkind. He now never regretted following Magic to meet creature-hating individuals because their children would be judged and all would watch the show, so for the first time in his life in over five hundred years outside important meetings, he left his underground home and planned to travel the outside world with his longtime friend.

Thirty minutes later, past two in the morning, Griphook got the Prince and Merlin wills, along with giving all the orders to other specified goblins. Ragnok smiled and decided to reward Griphook by giving him a promotion from being a clerk to a car driver. Magic glanced at Ragnok, doubting his decision, but said nothing because the goblins were Ragnok's to command and Griphook had not done anything bad to warrant her attention so far. Griphook smiled and knowing the two were busy, gave the wills to Ragnok and left to do his newly appointed job.

Now that the misunderstanding is gone, Magic and Ragnok teleported themselves out of Gringotts , to go on to do a justice, revenge, and judgment mission to gather allies to remove the corruption and evilness of the Wizarding World. The Headmaster and the populace of Hogwarts would be in for a rude awakening when they wake up in the morning…

There were other topics to discuss, such as werewolves and Remus Lupin later on. So they decided to gather the alliances of Hogwarts creatures first, then meet the werewolf who bit Remus Lupin, vampires who lost their loved ones to Albus Dumbledore, and the Ministry of Magic before morning. The pair needed to hurry before Severus' death would be in vain.

The former and present pair, King Ragnok and his friend, Magic, teleported to the Forbidden Forest to convince the creatures of Hogwarts while the wards were off before everyone finds out what is going on in the morning…

Next chapter: Hogwarts Gathering, Part One

Magic and Ragnok gather the creatures of Hogwarts, the werewolf who bit Remus Lupin, vampires, and the leaders of the Ministry in one chapter!

**Update: No Ministry gathering because of failure of ideas. Sorry folks.**

Previews! Read if you want to see some brief spoilers of the coming chapters, currently writing and brainstorming ideas

Chapter Four: Hogwarts Gathering, Part Two (no Magic's lieutenant gathering)

When Magic's lieutenants gather the families of those responsible, there were many reactions! Several people were teleported to Hogwarts, including the Potters, the Blacks, the Bones, the Lupins, the Pettigrews, the Smiths, the Diggory family, the Changs, the Evans, and the Goldstein family, along with magic hater Petunia Evans! Slytherin families such as the Notts, Avery, Rosier, and Malfoys will also make an appearance! What will happen in this chaotic chapter when people who hate each other had no choice but to stay in the same place? Will there be peace or will something bad occur, such as another death or injuring another individual?

**Revised Chapter Four: Hogwarts Gathering, Part Two**

** Magic's lieutenants were slacking off, enjoying the outside world for the first time in many years. Magic herself needs to forcibly gather the families of the children responsible of the death of Severus Snape, along with some Slytherins before breakfast at the Geat Hall. What will happen when the families of rival and neutral houses meet each other? Injury, death, or nothing happening? Three hours before the final showdown! Read and find out! Also, should I include Lord Grindlewald or Lord Voldemort, or both?**

Chapter Five: Sad and Silky Slytherins

Next morning, a Slytherin finds Severus Snape dead! Every Slytherin attending Hogwarts had a different perspective and told each other about their opinion of their dead housemate, despite the chaotic timing. With their housemate dead, what will they do? Would they say anything or would they be loyal to each other? Perspectives are shown, but which Slytherins would make it to the fatal event? What will the other people, who gathered around Hogwarts when they should be in work or class, think about the Slytherins? Also, Snape's letter to the Slytherins will be revealed in this chapter. But which Slytherin would find Severus Snape dead? You decide for yourself!

Chapter names not finalized (still thinking of ideas)

Chapter Six: Hogwarts Confrontation

Chapter Seven: Gloating Gryffindors (as the title of the chapter suggests, Gryffindors who were probably celebrating that the menace Snape is dead)

Chapter Eight: Hufflepuff POV

Chapter Nine: Ravenclaw POV

Chapter Ten: Uncaring Professors and Headmaster

If you have any questions or wanted to add suggestions, please post and review

I had seen some posts and realized I did not answer some of the questions. Guest was right, I forgot to mention how and when he did the ritual and even his mother. Severus' mother, Eileen Prince, was on her hope's end. Her husband had nearly destroyed everything that belonged to her and only a few magical items were not discovered, such as the "Betrayer Justice" ritual and a few other rituals she snatched from her father's home before her departure, hoping to use them in the worst circumstance. Eileen hid the rituals in the kitchen and was reading them in the living room. During this time, she needed to go to the bathroom and an accident happened. She was thinking of dying by using one of the rituals, but somehow the "Betrayer Justice" ritual fell down the living room floor and Severus Snape read it, deciding to keep it for himself, since he realized that Lily was wavering her loyalty to him and decided that if Lily would abandon him, he would use this ritual. What he did not realize was that his mother died the next day by committing suicide. The other rituals were burned away and Eileen knew that she had no magic wand to use them, so the other rituals were banished. Severus began to feel hopeless that he would feel the same despair as his mother and kill himself…hence the deciding of suicide after Lily abandoned him in the Gryffindor room outside where Lily's real friends were watching, along with James Potter himself. I also forgot to mention in Chapter 1 that before Lily slammed the door on Snape's face, he saw James Potter comforting her and her real friends telling her that she did the right thing by ditching him, in which she smiled and allowed her friends to comfort her, with James Potter smirking at Snape's futile efforts. Afterwards, everyone except Snape went to the Gryffindor Common Room and Lily slammed the door on Snape's face with a look of contempt, as described in the canon version of events. What do you think of Lily about this?

My opinion of Lily Evans was that she is a bad friend, a terrible person, gives in to peer pressure, and only cares about herself, with no time for Severus or shed a concern for him. I had five friends in my past that acted like Lily Evans, only they abandoned me when I tried to ask for my chocolate back, which I bought from them and they stole it while I was there, smiling. I am writing this story partly because of my life's experience to people like Lily and partly because I believe that bad things would happen to those who do them. My role was like Severus Snape, being bullied by these same students and I wanted to show that "what comes around, goes around." I will also write a POV about her regarding the death of Severus, but should it be in the Gloating Gryffindors chapter or in a separate chapter?

Also, I forgot about hwyla's review. I still had not decided whether Severus should get his own point of view or not. Probably yes in the near future, but in another title, since this current fic will discuss about the point of views of the people that are currently alive.

Also, what punishments do you think should be dished out to the people who condoned bullying in a school setting? Please post your opinion.

Oh, sorry for the bolding, Sithtar.

Everyone, thank you for your reviews. I am still writing the story and I will read all of your ideas so I could plan the coming chapters. Whether the review seems suitable to the chapters, I will thank the reviewer.

**Update 8/14: No Ministry officials for Chapter Three. I did five pages for the Ministry part alone tonight, yet I cannot think of a good reason and had a writer's block concerning the Ministry. My idea was that the Minister, Dolores Umbridge (evil), along with Head Auror Fizban Longbottom, to hate every Slytherin because of their existence. That did not work out pretty well and I had a college essay due tomorrow evening. I will update Chapter Three in a day or two, so stay posted! I am also saying sorry to those who were hoping for a Ministry gathering, since I let you all down, fellow readers.**

Like it? Please rate and review

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing


	4. Chapter Three: The Creature Gathering

The One Death that Affected Many

By Zero Flower 333

Summary: AU Fifth year after Lake incident. After Lily dumped Severus, Severus decides his life was no longer worth living and plans the ultimate revenge by killing himself because of his hopelessness and Lily's refusal to forgive him for his actions, even though she treated him the same way, and never asked for his forgiveness, despite her callous behavior. With Snape's untimely death, lives are changed, and with it, the world of magic and Fate herself. Unforgiving/Suicidal Severus, Major Character Bashing, Creature Gathering to see Judgment, Never Before Seen Secrets Viewed

Chapter Three: Creature Gathering

In the Forbidden Forest during midnight, dark creatures and creatures of light were roaming around searching for food. Despite the fact that it was very late, the creatures were hunting for the good that was scarce in the small forest and would do anything if they see the food.

Unfortunately, the signs today in the forest were terrible. Ever since Snape killed himself and the appearance of Magic, ripe food became rotten and the sky in the Forbidden Forest shone in a luminous light instead of the normal dark sky. The centaurs themselves were looking for signs of judgment, the unicorns were confused, and other creatures that do not care only had food and their future in their minds.

While the magical creatures were pondering around, Magic and King Ragnok landed themselves in the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

Despite the decline of the forest, magical creatures were busy with their families or looking for food. Fortunately for the pair, no creature dared to harm them, despite their hunger, because they felt Magic's powers and knew that she was not to be crossed.

Suddenly, while walking, a centaur with a headband greeted them, saying, "King Ragnok, in all this time, I had never seen you in the outside world unless you have important business to do. What are you doing here, and who is your lady friend, even though I could feel at peace around her?"

Ragnok was surprised at this sudden visit and he said formally, "Chief Ventari, you are right. I have important business to do, but I am not in a meeting. This is my long time friend, Magic, who is trying to help magical creatures restore their inner magic. We are both in a very important situation because a student just died at Hogwarts."

Ventari was emotionless. If students want to die, let the professors deal with the problem. Despite the fact that they were younglings, most of them were considered outsiders to the centaurs that cannot be tolerated because they were not considered allies or friends to centaurs. Despite his uncaring attitude, he said with curiosity, "Which student died?"

Magic said, her fury shown, "Severus Snape."

In less than a second, Ventari's emotionless face was filled with anger and he felt that he want to toss something before he would die of heart failure. Despite the fact that he was a wizard, Severus Snape was one of the only wizards that the centaurs considered as an insider because his potions helped Ventari and half of his centaurs gained half of their inner magic back during a detention in the Forbidden Forest in early November 1975. At first, Ventari was suspicious of Snape, but Snape made a vow to them during a detention because of the danger he faced at the Whomping Willow and ever since the potion was drunk by centaurs, Severus Snape was considered to be a honorary member of the centaurs. To hear him dead caused Ventari's inner magic to cut the trees around him in half. With a scowl, Ventari asked, "How did Severus died?"

Magic said, "Do you know anything about the Marauders, Lily Evans, Dumbledore, and the students in the school?"

Ventari said, "Some, yes. The first you mentioned were animals that wander around in the Whomping Willow. Before I trusted Severus, a handsome but insane boy lured him in a room alone with a werewolf in the Whomping Willow. I am sure Severus was scarred for life after the incident and when I asked him about it, he cannot answer, which implies that he was silenced by some of the wizards in the school. I would never call any of them by their names because they did nothing to deserve my respect or my friendship. As for the girl you mentioned, I had seen her berate and yelled at Severus things that were not even his fault to begin with. My son, Bane, even saw the girl smiling after she toyed with Severus' feelings during a detention six months ago in January 9. He told me of the incident and I wanted to help him, but neither me nor my centaurs go anywhere beyond this forest, despite our limited powers. Do you want to know about the rest?

Both Magic and Ragnok nodded.

Ventari glanced at them both, saying, "The shallow girl also had the nerve to insult Severus to her friends during a detention when he was not there. My other son Morgan told me this and it took all my willpower not to kill this phony friend of Severus', though he did not know it at the time. As for the lemon drop old fool, I had seen him with Severus once in the forest and the fool even had the nerve to tell him that one of his boys should not had saved him from a feral werewolf, which his crazed friend started in the first place. As for the other students, I do not care, since they were nothing to me. Tell me, did Severus died because of their abuse or did he kill himself?"

Magic said, with powers flaring, "Lily Evans did not forgive him for one mistake made out of embarrassment while she made two in relative safety. She even had her real friends and James Potter watch the show of their lives of Severus being humiliated and glared at contempt by his ex-best friend. Lily Evans threw her friend like a rag doll after she had no more use of him. She was his only friend and when she abandoned him, Severus decided to kill himself because no one would stick up for him any longer."

Ventari glared at the direction of Hogwarts, saying, "But Severus has us! Did he forget because of that ungrateful girl? How could a girl did this to him? She broke him and never cared. I have half a mind to get this girl and her friends, even though she is a youngling. Despite everything, how did you get here? The wards-"

Magic said, "I nullified everything. The wards, devices, ghosts, portraits-, everything that could alert us before morning. By the way, Ventari, do you want to avenge Severus' death?"

Ventari glared and said coldly, "Of course I want to! I will even bring my entire pack with me! Not only they killed one I considered a son, they also killed my full inner magic restoration! How dare them!"

Ragnok said, "Calm down, Chief Ventari. You will get your revenge in due time, is that not right, Magic?"

Magic said, "Yes, you will get your revenge, but will you do us a favor?"

Ventari said, "Anything. I wanted to feel the inner powers since the time of my sire, Centauri, but that was not to be! Not only full power is dead, I could only desire for revenge! What do you need?"

Magic said, "Gather other creatures at Hogwarts to see if they want to take revenge or not. Also, gather your entire clan. We will have justice when everyone wakes up in the morning! But do not gather at Hogwarts now. Is that clear?"

Ventari said before disappearing. "Yes", but not before crying for the death of the son he adopted, despite his human blood…

Now that Magic and Ragnok were alone, Magic said, "Now that was done, let's go to our old friend that bit Lupin. What say you, Ragnok?"

Ragnok just nodded. Then they disappeared to somewhere in the Forests of Albania.

The Forest of Albania was a forest that was filled with the unexpected. However, it was dark and the pair had to find the werewolf who bit Lupin before it was too late.

"Are you sure this is the location?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, and we are to meet an old friend-"

Just then, two werewolves appeared and said, "Get out of here. We do not tolerate outsiders."

Magic glared, "Bring your leader-"

In that moment, the werewolf alpha appeared. He was about to yell when he saw Magic and Ragnok. With a smile and a signal to tell the two werewolves to go away, the werewolf alpha, Romulus Moonshadow, aka Fenrir Greyback, said, "Raggie and Mag, what are you doing in my humble forest? Is there something wrong?"

Romulus (Fenrir), along with Ragnok, fought with Magic against the evildoers during the goblin wars and creature hunts by wizards. Romulus was one of the few magical creatures Magic and her lieutenants that tried to restore their inner powers, but failed. Instead, the experiment cursed Romulus with eternal youth and immortality because of his werewolf side. Despite the fact that he must go into hiding for a certain amount of time to create a new pack because of his eternal life, he did not resent Magic because she did her best to help him, even though no one would want to help a werewolf because of their fear and prejudice. As a result, Magic received his eternal loyalty and gratitude.

At once, Magic said, "Yes, there is something wrong. You know Remus Lupin?"

Romulus, or Fenrir said, "Yes. The only reason I bit him because of a debt his parents owe me for saving their lives. They had little money, so I wanted their son. But they told Dumbledore about us and he and his forces killed four of my werewolves. What did he do to make you mention him?"

Magic cracked with anger and said, "There is something very wrong. Your so-called cub is a coward that obeys the bullies who would dare make an innocent child die and kill himself. Not only that, he is out of control, endangering others during his tenure at Hogwarts."

Fenrir said, "How dare he?! I will strengthen him out! But he said, "What happened?"

Magic said in angry tones, "He stood by and did nothing while his friends bullied Severus Snape for five whole years. He is a spineless hypocrite, knowing how it feels to be shunned, yet he does not have a problem if that happened to someone else in the same position as him. You should not had bitten him, Rom." Then Magic told him the bad things Lupin did and how restoration of inner magic was lost forever.

Fenrir shook in fury, It seems biting Remus Lupin was the worst decision he had made in his five hundred and fifty years of existence. He said, amber eyes blazing and bowed in submission, "I made the wrong decision, Mag. Please let me rectify my mistake!"

Magic said, "Are you sure, Rom?"

Fenrir said, "Yes. Anything. I will even bring my pack with me! I do not want to settle here, but my pack was being hunted by prejudice wizards and I needed to consider their safety first."

Ragnok said, with eyes blazing at the injustice, "Understandable, Lus. Mistress…"

Magic said, "Come and bring your entire pack to Hogwarts. We will make your cowardly cub pay, along with Dumbledore and those loyal to him!"

Fenrir bowed and said, "I will." A few moments later, the entire pack of twelve werewolves appeared to their alpha's side, awaiting orders in their mind link.

Giving a feral smile and mind orders to his werewolves, they bowed to their alpha in submission. They, like their leader, hated Remus Lupin and think him the worst for his parents, and by extension him, for betraying them to Dumbledore. They said, "Alpha, we will come with you to avenge our brothers! When is the revenge?"

Magic said, "This morning. This is the day Lupin will pay. Come!"

One werewolf cheered, saying, "We will come. John and Linda Lupin had alerted Dumbledore, who killed our brothers! Can we trust you?"

Fenrir glared at the werewolf, saying, 'Yes, they can be trusted. When are we going to Hogwarts?"

Magic said, "Soon. Before that, we would need to gather vampires-"

Fenrir said, "Vampires? But they hate my kind, Mag!"

Magic said, "But they lost their loved ones to Dumbledore, so they will hate him more."

Fenrir said, "Are you sure?"

Ragnok said, "You doubting, Rom? I thought you know us pretty well."

Fenrir said, "Yes. But vampires! Ok, I will go on with this madness, but only because of revenge and justice to my clan, along with my respect for you."

Magic smiled and without a word, Ragnok, Fenrir, twelve werewolves, and Magic herself were teleported to a forest in France.

It was said that vampires and werewolves were rivals. That is true and only an alliance would prevent further bloodshed between these two species of magical creatures.

As they landed, a vampire appeared and glared at the werewolves, saying, "Fenrir, what business you have here?"

Fenrir said, "The years had been treating you well, Lord Vladmir-"

Suddenly, five vampires appeared beside their leader, ready to attack.

Glaring at Fenrir, Vladmir said, "Fenrir, unless you have something that benefits us, get out of our sight!"

Magic said, "Vladmir, we are here to discuss about Albus Dumbledore. Do you want revenge against him?"

Vladmir Deathbringer removed his hate filled eyes from Fenrir and his werewolves for a brief moment. There is someone Vladmir hated more than Fenrir and that was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore betrayed his Lord Grindlewald and killed his wife in front of him. They fought to the bitter end, but Dumbledore won and Lord Grindlewald was trapped in a prison devised by Dumbledore. Vladmir and his vampires had to run to survive, but a few of his clan members were killed because of Aurors that Dumbledore sent after them, but not before his vampires killed the experienced Aurors with their last breaths. Since then, Vladmir had vowed to get back at Albus Dumbledore, even if it was the last thing he did, but he had not enough manpower to do so.

With hate filled red eyes, Vladmir said, "He is a liar, betrayer, and the killer of my brethren! He killed my wife in front of me. Twenty-three years ago I found a secret that no one would believe. Dumbledore and Lord Grindlewald were in love with each other!"

Fenrir said, "I believe you. Do you believe, him, Rag and Mag?"

Ragnok nodded and Magic asked, "Do you want revenge against Dumbledore?"

Vladmir said, "Yes! I would do anything to revenge my brethren! Do you have any blackmail material?"

Magic said, "Yes. You will see his humiliation today, as witnesses. Will you help us?"

Vladmir said, "Yes, I will. Fenrir, we share the same goals, so we are allied for now."

Fenrir just nodded.

Vladmir said, "Are we going to Hogwarts?"

Ragnok said, "Yes, Vladmir."

Magic said, "We are going right now. Students will see his failures!"

Vladmir bowed and said, "Yes! My desire coming at long last!" His fellow vampires cheered, happy that justice would be done very soon.

Magic teleported them all to the Forbidden Forest and the vampires say, "We are going to Hogwarts to get revenge against old Dumpy…", where Ventari and those who were willing to join them waited.

Ventari came with his entire clan and one unicorn. When Ventari saw them, he said, "I waited for a hour! Who did you bring with you for our revenge?"

Ventari tried to convince the other creatures, but they just laughed, saying that it was none of their business. Ventari glared at them, giving them a message that they would pay with their disloyalty. They just smiled and say that their food was important than a human's life. Disgusted, Ventari left them alone to their desires.

Magic glanced at them all and said, "Why so little gathered, Ventari?"

Ventari said, "Because of their selfishness and their desire for food. This unicorn, who was known as Purity, came because Severus saved her from dying by using one of his potions to cure her leg. She was the unicorn who gave Severus the ingredients for the potion of restoration magic and when she heard Severus died, she want to come to see justice done to evil wizards."

Fenrir said, "How selfish! I would not just hunt for food, I would want revenge!"

Ragnok said, "Wizards are evil. It is wrong to gift them with magic, with notable exceptions."

Vladmir knew that each creature, along with himself, had a selfish side. Anyone would do anything for survival and he was no different.

Purity wanted to do justice to her savior, so she came with them, with protest from her parents, but she did not listen to them. They glared at her, saying that unless she obey them, she would not be welcome to the herd. Purity disobeyed them and wanted to pay a debt to her savior. Now that Purity is an outcast unicorn, the centaurs welcomed her with open arms and considered her as one of their own, as Severus was because both would do what is right rather than the easy way out.

Magic said, "Let's all go to the entrance of Hogwarts now!" With a snap, all of them were teleported to the entrance of Hogwarts.

She said, "Wait for me here. Ragnok, you are in charge. I would need to check with my lieutenants for more witnesses before the final showdown."

Ragnok nodded and all of the creatures obeyed him, knowing justice would be sought soon.

With a breeze, Magic left and the magical creatures waited, hoping to see justice done so they could go with their lives at peace…

That was a long chapter, right?

**Sorry, no House Elfs will be included, since they are all loyal to Dumbledore. Hogwarts is only loyal to its headmaster when it comes to alarms, devices, and alerts, but Magic could nullify her magic, punishing her for condoning the abuse of Slytherins while Hogwarts, a living sentient being, could had eased the sufferings of Slytherins, but did not because the Headmaster and his selfish schemes is considered more important than the lives of Slytherins. Hogwarts will be punished for its disloyalty to her creator, Magic, along with everything that is associated with her.**

** Fawkes would also be punished for his loyalty to Dumbledore, along with the Sorting Hat for not doing anything to help the Slytherins. Anyone at Hogwarts who is loyal to Dumbledore will be punished, be it Hogwarts, House Elfs, portraits, ghosts, and even Peeves himself. None will be spared in this story, except if you are Merlin, Salazar Slytherin, Severus Snape, or a victim of injustice in the corrupted world where justice was served to the bullies and not to the victims.**

** Should I include Lord Voldemort, too?**

Anyway, I am currently in the process of writing the next chapter.

**I am currently separating the chapter sections. The first part of Hogwarts Gathering Part 2 would consist of the Evans and the Potter families. The second part would be the Blacks and the Lupin family. The third part would be Pettigrew and the Slytherin families. The Changs and the Goldsteins would be summoned like nothing had ever happened.**

What do you think would happen next between the Evans and the Potter families?

**In the next chapter, a secret related to Snape would be seen with both the Evans and Potter families and in a negative light. What would this secret be and why does it have damaging consequences to the Wizarding World as a whole? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**The next chapter would be posted by this week Friday or weekend at the latest!**

What type of punishment do you want to see the populace of Hogwarts face?

**Kactonan, yes, your ideas are right. The professors of Hogwarts, from Dumbledore to Sluggy to Hagrid and all others, all of them are incompetent when it comes to Slytherins. They will be punished publically, but I did not decide on a punishment yet. Sure losing their professions is bad, but what about losing the respect of their family members and loved ones if they find out what they condoned at school?**

**What punishment should the Gryffindors receive for bullying Snape? I had a few suggestions, such as turning them into Squibs and transfer their magic to other Squibs like Petunia Evans and Argus Finch. What do you think? Or should another punishment be in order?**

Remus and Dumbledore bashing is in this chapter, as you could see.

Want more bashing? **Even families will be bashed on the ways they raised their children**

Like it? Please rate and review

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing


	5. Chapter Four: The Evans Gathering

The One Death that Affected Many

By Zero Flower 333

Summary: AU Fifth year after Lake incident. After Lily dumped Severus, Severus decides his life was no longer worth living and plans the ultimate revenge by killing himself because of his hopelessness and Lily's refusal to forgive him for his actions, even though she treated him the same way, and never asked for his forgiveness, despite her callous behavior. With Snape's untimely death, lives are changed, and with it, the world of magic and Fate herself. Unforgiving/Suicidal Severus, Major Character Bashing, Creature Gathering to see Judgment, Never Before Seen Secrets Viewed, Major Lily/James/Sirius/Remus/Dumbledore Bashing

Chapter Four: Gathering the Evans

Short summary: Four of Magic's lieutenants were too busy watching plays like Richard III at the Globe Theatre of London since it had been too long that they were allowed to be at the outside world. Only Lightning was doing her duties. Here is the full chapter (without the unimportant business of Magic's lieutenants watching plays, which is unrelated to this story):

Magic's lieutenants only use their powers for judgment, justice, and loyalty. Magic and her power was a chaotic power that flows around each person. Those that abused their powers and used them for selfish reasons, such as attacking someone because "he exists", using a friend for personal gain and then dumping him when even knowing it was wrong, condoning abuse while punishing the victim, and using an innocent as a punching bag would be severely punished and would not get any mercy unless the wizard who summoned Magic would forgive them of the injustices and betrayals inflicted. Magic and her lieutenants were judges of wizards, squibs, and anything related to the Wizarding World, so their powers involved judging the soul based on their lives, deeds, sufferings, injustice, and how the soul measured up. Those that were found worthy would be in the Elysian Fields or Paradise. Those that were found lacking, as with the majority of the wizards, would face various punishments and some would even land themselves at Hades or Hell because of their unrepentant behavior for eternity until the wizard (in this case, Snape) forgave them in his heart. Only then would the unworthy soul would find themselves outside of hellish punishment.

Despite all this, only Lightning was doing her duties to Magic, but how can she summoned all the wizards to Hogwarts by herself? The judgment would be over even before it began! So, giving a glare to her co-lieutenants, Lightning teleported out, while the other lieutenants hoped that Magic would forgive them for slacking off once in a while.

Lightning mind told Magic that her lieutenants would rather do some entertainment than their duties. Magic told her to teleport to the Evans home at Manchester. All of a sudden while Lightning was teleporting, Magic appeared next to her and they both went to the Evans house without knocking the door.

Mr. Evans, or Harold Evans, saw them both while turning on the radio and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE TO COME HERE THIS LATE?" which also awoke Mrs. Marigold Evans and Petunia Evans, who was shaken by the sudden suicide of her best friend, Yvonne Summers. Yvonne committed suicide when she called Petunia a freak after her beloved father died because of a freak accident. That was two days ago. The next day, when Yvonne tried to ask Petunia for forgiveness, Petunia was having none of it, glaring at her and saying that they were no longer friends. As a result, Yvonne killed herself because she lost her father and best friend in a short space of time. Ever since then, Petunia was shaken and began to have nightmares of Yvonne, who would never graduate with her at their high school a week later.

Marigold yawned and Petunia's face was pale. Magic glanced at them and said, "Your daughter's best friend was killed. I even heard that she withheld forgiveness when the friend asks her for forgiveness and when that was rejected, the best friend committed suicide."

Petunia was shocked. She had not told her parents of the incident, since she thought she would be labeled a murderer, unlike their precious Lily, who could do no wrong in their eyes. She did not want to say anything, but the overwhelming feeling of guilt was pressuring her and suddenly reminded of Yvonne's lifeless eyes, Petunia felt nervous and felt sick to her stomach and had a desire to tell her parents and the strangers about Yvonne.

Then Marigold said, "My daughters would never murder anyone! Why are you telling me these lies? I have half a mind to kick you both out!"

Harold Evans agreed, but Petunia just felt worse. No, these ladies were not lying. In fact, they were telling the truth. Petunia felt a sudden need to confess the incident or she would go mad, even if it was only at three in the morning. Petunia would need to confess, even if it was to these two strangers, since if she did not say anything, she would be driven insane.

Suddenly, Petunia said, "No, these ladies are telling the truth. I did not forgive my best friend, Yvonne, for calling me a freak in a fit of anger because of her father's death two days ago and she killed herself as a result. Now my best friend since elementary school is dead and we would never graduate together a week later."

Lightning said, "So you also murder your best friend, too, while not forgiving her for one mistake made out of anger?"

Petunia gasped and said, "What are you talking about? I did murder Yvonne with my careless words, unless it is Saint Lily, who did no wrong-"

Magic said sadly, "Yes, Petunia Evans. Your sister Lily also murdered her best friend, Severus Snape, by not forgiving him for one word said in anger when he was hanging upside down. As a matter of fact, she even laughed at the antics and called him nasty names, hastening his death just around three hours ago. So, yes, I am here to tell you this news."

Harold Evans gasped. His daughters were murderers! Granted he did not like Snape, but still! Both of his daughters are murderers! What was he to do now?

Marigold Evans cried and was filled with sadness. Before she married Harold, Marigold Evans was Marigold Snape, the sister of Tobias Snape. As a result, this makes her an aunt to Severus and her daughters cousins to Severus. While she knew her brother was a waste, she never stopped caring about him, deciding to watch over him against Harold's protests. Now that she found that her own daughter murdered her cousin. The pain was too much to bear. As a matter of fact, if what this stranger said was true, she laughed with total strangers while her cousin was humiliated. Ashamed, Marigold said, "I cannot believe this! I told her of my heritage a year ago, why did she not tell him? Is she ashamed?"

Magic said, "No, your daughter did not say anything about it, preferring to hang out with better and real friends over her cousin and _best friend_. As a matter of fact, I think she was ashamed, always taking her anger at her best friend even though he never deserved any of it because of her selfishness and needing an outlet when things go wrong for her."

Harold Evans agreed. Marigold said, tears in her eyes, "What did my daughter do to my nephew Severus? Tell me!"

Petunia had her beliefs scattered in one day. Her best friend committing suicide, perfect Lily also making her best friend committing suicide, Snape, no Severus, now that he is dead, was her cousin…it was too much to bear and Petunia held to her mother for comfort.

Then, Magic said, "Many things that he did not deserve. She told him to dump his friends, despite the fact that they were in different groups, because she never cared about him, only about herself and her _true _friends. How was Severus to survive if he made enemies? Lily's friends were his enemies and your daughter just praised them while helping them tormenting Severus at the same time since two years ago."

Her grief briefly forgotten, Petunia said, "I knew Lily was no perfect, but to kill our cousin because she does not like him or his friends. How very sporting of her! I also may had killed my best friend with my words, but unlike perfect Lily, I had feelings of resentment and guilt. By the way, how did Lily feel about all this?"

Magic said, disdainfully, "Happy, delightful, and uncaring. She does not care about Severus' problems, which resulted in his death. By the way, Petunia, do you want to see the judgment of Lily?"

Harold said, "Just who are you to take my daughter anywhere! Despite the fact I disapprove of my nephew-in-law because of his poverty and his drunken father, despite marrying his aunt, you have no right to take any of my daughters anywhere-"

Then, Lightning said, "You dare disrespect the judge herself! Mistress Magic has done nothing wrong except to inform you of Severus' death at the hands of your beloved, selfish daughter Lily. You dare-"

Petunia yelled at her father, saying, "You and mum had favored precious Lily for far too long and as a result, our cousin Snape is dead. Precious Lily now has blood in her hands, like mine did! Granted, I may not like Severus Snape, but I would never backstab him and kill him like Lily did! I am ashamed of having her as my sister! Mistress Magic, I want to see the judgment of Lily so she would be taken down a peg or two!"

Marigold said, "I agree. Back then, I was too ashamed of my brother because of his drinking habits and wasting money our father willed to him after his death. I should had done more instead of just being neighbors with him. Not only I had failed my maiden family, I also failed my nephew by enabling my daughter to use him as she see fit. I should had been there for Severus-"

Magic glared at Marigold and said, "Yes, you had failed Severus. You should not had let Tobias and Harold dictate your thinking. Despite the fact Severus is Tobias' son, he is an innocent child, who practices magic because of his love and defense of it. Your neglect, as well as your daughter and the magical world, had killed off Severus and the last ancient heir of magic that skipped over ten generations. What would you do to make amends for the nephew you failed, Marigold Evans?"

Harold glared and said, "She does not have to do anything. The Snapes are one evil family! I do not want to live in Manchester, but Marigold wanted to watch over her brother, so I allowed her to stay, but not to talk to any of the Snapes. When Lily first befriended the Snape boy, I first disapproved, but Lily told me that she was going to use him and then dump him when she is over with him. That is the only reason why-"

Magic, with blazing eyes on Harold, said, "You just condemned yourself with your harsh words, Harold Evans! You hated the Snapes, yet you managed to marry one. You do not deserve to be a father and you raised your daughter Lily to use Severus. You should be ashamed of yourself! I do not know how you could justify your hatred to Severus when his father should be the one you aim at! Not at the son! I guess the apple does not fall from the tree…"

While Magic was rebuking Harold, Marigold and Petunia were in shock. Their beloved Harold had encouraged Lily to use Severus and dump him? How could they let this happen, despite their blindness? Petunia just felt worse and Marigold was so shaken that she decided that Harold was no longer her ideal husband, not if he treated her nephew like that. As for her daughter Lily…

Suddenly, Petunia slapped her father and said, "Father, any respect I had for you is gone. This unforgiving behavior you taught me and prefect Lily also killed my best friend, Yvonne! Back then, you told me that if you feel someone does not deserve forgiveness, you should not forgive them because they might stab you in the back again. I will never listen to you ever again since your ideals had killed off Yvonne and our cousin Severus. Anyway, I am coming to my so-called sister's judgment! When and where is it taking place?"

Magic said, "This morning at Hogwarts."

Petunia said, "I may hate Hogwarts for rejecting me, but I hate Lily more because of her intolerable behavior toward me and now cousin Severus. Are we going right now?"

Marigold said, "I am coming, too. I want to see my failures; I wronged my family for too long. Now that I know that my husband Harold is like, I intend to divorce him. When-"

Harold said, with hate filled eyes, "No, you will not-"

Then Lightning pointed her finger and knocked Harold out, giving him a disgusted look because of his uncaring behavior toward his relations and his wife.

Marigold resumed, saying. "Thanks. Just how we non-magical people are going to Hogwarts?"

Without a word, Lightning teleported both Petunia and Marigold to Hogwarts, where they meet up with the magical creatures and enjoyed their company, talking about Lily and the corruption of Hogwarts, while Magic would hunt for the next family, the Potters themselves…by teleporting to the Potter Manor.

Little did the Potters know, they would be reminded of their failures and a broken promise…

_Sorry about writing the Evans, but I need to separate both the Potters and Evans chapters to prevent confusion, since chapter titles cannot be fully written._

_ Marigold (1935-) as the sister of Tobias Snape (1930-) to improve the flow of the story to see the reactions and bashings of various characters._

_ Harold Evans (1930-) is a bastard. He hated the Snapes because of Tobias' obsessive behavior of drinking and draining the former rich family into the lines of poverty. As a result of his hatred to Tobias, he transferred his hatred to Severus as well, thinking him like his father (when children should not be paid for their father's deeds) and even encouraged his daughter Lily to torment him and use him, just because of his petty hatred of anything related to Tobias Snape. Imagine if Harold Evans found out the nephew-in-law he hated was very rich (Prince and Merlin fortune) without knowing about it? What do you think his reaction would be?_

_ As for Lily Evans herself, she was a useless friend who only listens to her father and her __**real **__friends. In this fic, she knew about the werewolf prank because Sirius Black talked about it in the Gryffindor Common Room and knowing that Snape (who Marigold already revealed to her as her cousin) was the victim and was silenced by Albus Dumbledore. Since she already had a crush on James Potter and since her father and her friends already told her to condemn and dump Snape, even when she knows it in her heart was wrong, she still rebukes Snape because she wants to gain favor with her housemates, at the expense of Snape. Since then, she had been badmouthing Severus and revealing his spells and weaknesses to her Gryffindor friends. With friends like Lily, who needs enemies? What do you think her punishment should be, since she knew of the werewolf prank and that she was Severus' cousin?_

_ What do you think James Potter would do if Lily Evans was being revealed as the cousin of Snivellus Snape? Do you think he would still marry her or toss her to the wolves for having such a relation to someone he loathed for no good reason other than "he exists"? What about Sirius Black? Remus Lupin? Peter Pettigrew? Albus Dumbledore? What do you think their reactions would be if this shocking relation fact is revealed to everyone at Hogwarts?_

_ Sorry if the characters are OOC (needed for the bashing)_

_ Snape family tree for this fic (sorry if it looks bad)_

_ Michael Snape (1895-1957) m. Violet Tudor (1905-1956) had two children_

_**Tobias Snape**__ (1930-) m. Eileen Prince (1940-1975), had one son_

_Severus Snape (1960-1976)_

_**Marigold Snape **__(1935-) m. Harold Evans (1930-) had two daughters_

_Petunia Evans (1958-)_

_Lily Evans (1960-)_

_ Next chapter title: Gathering the Potters_

_ Magic confronts the Potters about their son and the behavior of students at Hogwarts_

_ What should the punishments be for Ravenclaws/Hufflepuffs who did nothing to stop the bullying at Hogwarts?_

_ Like it? Please rate and review_


	6. Chapter Five: Telling the Potters

The One Death that Affected Many

By Zero Flower 333

Summary: AU Fifth year after Lake incident. After Lily dumped Severus, Severus decides his life was no longer worth living and plans the ultimate revenge by killing himself because of his hopelessness and Lily's refusal to forgive him for his actions, even though she treated him the same way, and never asked for his forgiveness, despite her callous behavior. With Snape's untimely death, lives are changed, and with it, the world of magic and Fate herself. Unforgiving/Suicidal Severus, Major Character Bashing, Creature Gathering to see Judgment, Never Before Seen Secrets Viewed, Major Lily/James/Sirius/Remus/Dumbledore Bashing

Chapter Five: Telling the Potters

So far the Evanses had been gathered, except for the unreasonable Harold Evans, who seemed to think his youngest daughter was the brightest thing and his only true daughter that could do whatever she please, not caring the suffering others may endure because of them. Magic now set her sights to the Potter family...

After making sure the female Evanses were safely with her trusted lieutenants and creatures, Magic herself teleported to Potter Manor. She really did not like James; he was too arrogant, hypocritical, selfish, filled with hatred for one who did nothing much but hanging out with the horrible Evans girl, and does not deserve being the title of Wizard with all the "pranks" he did to her Severus. Even though it was around three in the morning, Magic appeared to the entrance to Potter Manor, where the wards were altered, causing Charles and Dorea Potter to wake up from their sleep.

Charlus came to the entrance and said, "Who are you that came so late in the night?! Did you know that we humans needed some sleep, even late as in past midnight!" and glared at the unwelcome visitor.

Dorea said and glared, "This better be important; or I will make you pay for losing my sleep!", even though Dorea feared the power of the woman before her. Dorea knew this woman, whoever she is, had incredible power and affected her magic core. She also knew that this woman would always tell the truth, even if the truth was unpleasant to hear. Charlus was the same and his surprise to the woman's power was evident.

Magic said, "Yes, this is very important. It relates to your son, James and you, Charlus Potter."

Charlus had his full attention. Surely his son did nothing to warrant trouble. However, he was curious. So he said, "Yes, what is James about? What did he do that caused problems for me? Anyway, how was he in trouble? Surely he has done nothing to deserve-"

Magic gave him a fierce glare and said, "He murdered one of his classmates, Severus Snape, and made you broke a contract. The contract that was the first one your family signed over five hundred years ago!"

Dorea said angrily, "What are you talking about? There is no contract made by us by the Snapes, a family our Jamie aloways boasted as evil. Surely-"

Magic said, "When Severus died, your entire family broke the contract of the Potters of five hundred years ago. The Potters were a new pureblood family back then and they wanted Gringotts to themselves. So they teamed up with-"

Charlus said, "We know the history. So us the Potters had teamed up with other purebloods to get Gringotts so we could be rich. There is a full scale war-"

Magic said, "Yes, in which you and the goblins fought in equal terms. Both sides had heavy deaths on their hands. Do you remember it was Severus Prince I who gave fifty percent of his money in order to remove the bloodbath of Gringotts? He had to pay every pure blood family or goblins would had been killed in the battle. The goblins do not want Severus Prince to give up his money (who was an important cilent of theirs) but they got no choice because of the abuse they faced. Now the last Prince, Severus Snape is dead, and your forefather Artemis Potter had signed with blood, along with every single pure blood family that accepted his gold, that if any one of his family members harmed a Prince, regardless of disownment or not, every member of the pure blood families will suffer for their actions. The suffering varies based on how the member of the Prince family is harmed."

Charlus and Dorea paled. They did not expect that their Jamesie would harm and even indirectly kill the last heir of the family that made them the rich family they were today. Everything the Potters had built over the last five hundred years were gone in smoke. Realizing the consequences of their son's folly, Charlus said, "How had this happened? I thought that Snape was an evil boy, but it seems I was wrong! Now my family has to pay for my son's mistakes! Now that my inheritance is non existent, I might as well ask the Princes and their final heir, Severus Snape, for forgiveness right now...let me go to the Prince graves right now..."

Dorea said, "I know Elieen was disowned, but I never expected her son to be the Prince heir. I did not believe the rumors of Severus Snape being evil. but my son convinced me otherwise with his dark magic and his suffering "because he exists." Now I know that I am doomed to suffer. However, surely someone disowned does not mean they are a Prince-"

Magic glared and said, "Disowned or not, Severus Snape and Elieen Prince were considered Princes on the contract Artemis Potter signed five hundred years ago. I was there when it all happened. Now that the last heir is dead, you had three choices. First choice, come to Hogwarts and see the punishment of your only son. Second choice, stay at home and let your son suffer the punishment of his sins. Third and final choice, sacrifice yourselves so your son would be freed of his punishment of becoming a squib. Which choice would you pick?"

Charles said, "This is a hard one to decide, Lady..."

Magic said, "There is a time limit. Talent is gone because of your son's folly. If you do not decide, I will decide for you. Did you also know that Lily Evans, the girl your James always talked about, was Severus' cousin? She was the one who abandoned the Prince heir to the dogs, thus causing his death and the consequences you face today!"

Charlus and Dorea were seeing red right now. At first, they both thought that the Snape boy was evil and would face the consequences of his actions. Now that the truth was fully revealed, they were more angry than upset, realizing for the first time that the girl James always talked about was the root cause of the problem why they would lose their lifestyle and their wealth all in one day...

Suddenly, Dorea knew her decision. She cannot live in a world where she would see her son suffer. She wanted him sheltered and safe. Part of her knew she was selfish for giving up her and Charlus' lives to not see any suffering, but they were old and wanted to live in a world that does not involve any suffering for their son.

So Dorea said, "Stop delaying, Charlus! I will decide; I want us both to sacrifice ourselves so James could be freed. We loved him, hence why we never taught him how to behave and spoiled him too much. If we are gone, James will probably become a better person..."

Charles was stunned. He did not expect his beloved Dorea to say such things, but was in too much shock about his inhertiance being gone and the Lily Evans talk and could only shaken his head "yes" to Dorea's final plea.

Magic said, "Deal. Your son will not be harmed in magic; he will retain his magic, but both of your magic cores would be drained for your son. You will not feel anything at first, but as time goes on, you will feel pain. You will feel sick after a certain period of time or you will also die sooner than expected. Do you still agree?"

Dorea said, "Yes. Drain our magic; but let our son be free! I would rather die than to see him suffer."

Magic looked at them sadly and nodded, They spoiled their son rotten and now they had to pay the price. With a final sad glance, Magic waved her hands and the cores of Charles and Dorea Potter were drained and their magic were given to various squibs around the world. Then they fainted, knowing that they would in time, eventually die or driven insane to give their lives for their only son...

With a final look at the Potters, Magic used her powers to summon an elf to take care of the Potters. Not a house elf, but an elf that could take care of sicknesses and obeyed her every command to take care of the Potters until they expired or go insane, whichever goes first, in order for James Potter to see his actions toward Severus had cost him. Afterwards, Magic left and decided to go to the Blacks next to notify them of the situation at hand...

What do you think? Sorry for the late update! Sorry if this chapter is short.

James Potter's magic taken away was too good for him, so he has to pay by losing his parents and inheritance instead. His parents spoiled him, so if they die, he would had to think for himself. His inheritance would be gone and he had to find a way to support himself and Lily. But he would not know this until he goes home and see his parents for the last time after the judgment...so he and Lily had to earn the money the bread and butter way. Which they would not like in the first place, given the good conditions they lived before the Snape incident...

Sirius, without the Potters to turn to, is a different case, what do you think should happen to him?

Lily will continue to suffer more. James will hear of his Lily's heritage...what do you think he would do? Keep her or leave Lily be?

As for Sirius and Regulus Black, what do you think should happen to their parents in the next chapter? Read and find out!

I am using WordPad to do this, not Microsoft Word, so expect to see some mistakes, which I will correct when I have the time (no Microsoft Word at home)

Next chapter: The Angry Blacks

Please rate and review

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing


End file.
